Novakid (5e Race)
Novakid ] "YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAW!" -Helium Duster, Novakid Gunslinger, riding a sonic silver dragon. Physical Description Novakids are beings made of pure plasma, bound to a brand where their face would be. They can be 5-6 feet tall, and their 'hair' is the same color as their body. Their plasma can be a multitude of colors, ranging from orange, red, light and dark blue, light green, purple, turquoise, and yellow. Their brand can be virtually any shape, or even customized while a Novakid is alive, provided the brand never leaves their body. A few Novakids have invisible brands, making them look faceless. History The history of the Novakids has been long lost, due to their short attention span and memory. However, there are a few things known about them; The first Novakids arrived on their planet by crash-landing, as if they fell out of the sky, and met some of the most civilized races; The humans, elves, and dwarves. The Novakids thought they were boring, and decided to form their own society, even though their race is only two hundred or so years old, making it very young compared to others. Society Novakid society is simple: If something's bugging you, you shoot it. If something isn't bugging you, you don't shoot it. They have some respect for their elders, and families, but no more or less than most humans would. They do not ask other races for help on how to create things, but instead reverse engineer everything themselves, being surprisingly successful, even if they've only seen it for a glimpse. Relationships Since the Novakids have a short memory (and attention span), diplomatic relations can be strained at times; because of their completely different composition to other lifeforms, Novakids are sometimes unable to grasp the nuances of interracial social interactions, and have thus attained a slightly dubious reputation amongst other races. However, they can more easily relate to other races that are similar to them, such as any living construct races (e.g. Mineralis, Warforged). Novakid Names Novakids name their children after elements-such as Nitrogen or Uranium-typically shortening the name so it's not too long, while last names are typically just names they think 'sound good', causing them to typically either take them from other languages, or make up something similar to another language. Male: Jet, Nitro, Oxy Female: Urania, Irene, Hydro Novakid Traits Glowing plasmatic beings, full of energy both literally and metaphorically, Novakids are excellent marksmen. Ability Score Increase. Your Dexterity score increases by 2, and your Intellect score increases by 1. Age. Novakids are considered mature at the age of 18, however they do not die of old age, due to being made of pure plasma. Alignment. Novakids are typically too distracted to care for laws, often. They are typically Chaotic, with a tendency towards Good. Size. Novakids are roughly around the same size as humans, but they are far lighter, the heaviest being around 30 pounds. Your size is Medium. Speed. Your base walking speed is 35 feet. Marksmen. ''You have proficiency with two non-heavy firearms of choice. ''Bioluminescence. You can cast ''light on yourself, at will. When you do so, you glow in the same color as your plasma. ''Reverse Engineering. ''When making an Intelligence (History) check relating to technology, you can double your proficiency bonus, even if you are not proficient in it. ''Plasmatic Body. ''You have resistance to fire damage. ''Languages. You can speak, read, and write Common, and one other language of your choice.Category:Races